Love Letter and a Bus Shelter
by otomakashuu
Summary: Bakaito, daisuki da...  Summary abal dan cerita romance garing. Mind to RnR?


**Love Letter and a Bus Shelter**

Vocaloid1 © Yamaha Corp.

Story © Me

Megane (matabirumu) – 2011

* * *

><p><em>- 15 Juli 1995 -<em>

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek sebahu tengah menunggu bus untuk mengangkutnya pulang. Sayangnya bus berwarna putih yang biasa menarik penumpang disana tidak kunjung datang. Padahal hari sedang panas-panasnya. Otomatis gadis itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil mengendurkan sedikit dasi seragam yang dia kenakan. Diseka peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Tatapannya memicing-micing, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan agar nanti begitu bus datang, dia langsung naik dan tidak ketinggalan seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Wuh sial! Tau begini tadi aku ikut Lola makan es krim di kedai es dekat sekolah. Pasti sekarang dia sedang minum es dengan santai. Huhu," gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit air mata penyesalan. Sesekali benaknya melayang-layang pada es krim sundae yang biasa dia nikmati dengan Lola atau teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tepis benak itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Namun, semakin dia berkonsentrasi, udara semakin terasa panas. Dan walhasil, kini gadis itu tidak lagi terkonsentrasi pada jalan. Tangannya sibuk mengipas-ngipas tubuh dan otaknya yang kepanasan.

"Sopir sialaaaaaaan! Kenapa menyetir busnya lambat sekali sih! Aaarrrrgh!" ucapnya sembari menginjak-injak kertas brosur dengan frustasi. Ditatapnya jalanan lagi, hanya ada mobil-mobil yang bersliweran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bus akan datang. Maka sekali lagi diinjaknya kertas brosur yang malang itu.

"Permisi."

Sebuah suara tenor menyadarkan gadis itu dari kegiatan menyiksanya. Ditolehnya pemuda itu, ditatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut biru laut yang segar, mata yang menyenangkan, bibirnya yang berwarna krem sedikit agak tua dari kulitnya, kuku-kuku jari yang diwarna senada dengan rambutnya, dan es krim cone yang kini tengah dipegang pemuda itu. Gadis ini berkesimpulan bahwa dia pemuda yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Silakan."

Keduanya kini menunggu bus bersama. Pemuda berambut biru itu menyantap es krim cone vanila yang dibawanya dengan cukup lahap. Bentuk meliuk yang terbentuk saat es itu keluar dari pendinginnya kini sudah rata, mirip dengan piramid raja-raja Mesir, hanya saja dasarnya lingkaran. Sementara itu gadis berambut cokelat hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan aku-ingin-es-krim-juga. Sebenarnya daritadi es lah yang dia perlukan untuk mendinginkan otak dan tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Pemuda yang menyadari tatapan gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya itu pemandangan yang lucu.

"Mau?" tawarnya.

"Ah, sungguh? Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan dengan menerima tawaran es mu," jawab gadis itu berbinar. Sang pemuda masih tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Diserahkannya es krim cone vanila pada gadis itu. Dan gadis berambut cokelat itu...bisa ditebak dia langsung menjilat es vanila dengan semangat '45. Untungnya dia masih sadar bahwa es itu bukan miliknya. Jadi dia kembalikan pada pemilik aslinya.

"Terima kasih dan maaf kalau membuatmu jijik."

"Oh, tidak apa. Lagipula tadi aku sudah makan 2 es krim sundae. Hehe."

"Woh, kau beruntung sekali. Oh iya, namaku Meiko Sakine. Kau?"

"Kaito Shion. Salam kenal Sakine-san!"

"Salam kenal Shion-san. Eh, jangan panggil aku Sakine-san dong. Aneh."

"Baiklah, Meiko-san. Panggil aku Kaito ya."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan. Tiba-tiba bus yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu datang. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus. Berakhirlah pertemuan pertama mereka.

* * *

><p><em>- 16 Juli 1995 -<em>

Lagi-lagi Meiko menunggu di halte. Dan seperti kemarin, busnya terlambat. Meiko menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenapa dua hari berturut-turut ini busnya terlambat.

Karena bosan menunggu, Meiko membaca majalah musik yang dibelinya tadi. Dibolak-balik dengan serius sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sepertinya takdir kita ya bertemu di halte ini."

Kaito tersenyum lebar saat Meiko menengoknya. Meiko pun ikut tersenyum, terkejut dengan pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Kaito.

"Wah, kita menunggu bus yang sama ya. Baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Meiko basa-basi.

"Iya. Tadi ada tugas piket jadi agak telat. Sudah lama menunggu busnya?" Kaito balik tanya pada Meiko.

"Lumayan. Entah kenapa busnya sering terlambat," keluh Meiko. Jemarinya sibuk membolak-balik majalah, menatapnya dengan tidak minat.

"Yaaah, tau begitu tadi aku beli es krim dulu!" seru Kaito sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Haha, berarti sekarang bukan rejekimu," Meiko melirik sedikit Kaito yang menatap lesu jalanan.

"Mungkin. Oh iya, Meiko-san sekolah di SMA Seikan ya? Kenal Lola tidak? Dia saudara sepupuku," Kaito menatap Meiko yang tengah membolak-balik majalah musik. Meiko balas menatap Kaito, mengabaikan majalah musik yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ya, aku kenal. Dia teman baikku, sekelas pula. Cantik ya anaknya, baik, humoris, suka meneraktir aku yang sering kehabisan uang. Ehe," Meiko tertawa dengan _innocent_. Kaito tertegun dengan jawaban Meiko. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meiko yang tidak mengerti pun kebingungan.

"Jadi Meiko-san ya yang suka ditraktir Lola itu. Dia sering cerita padaku tentangmu lho. Sebenarnya tentang teman yang selalu ditraktirnya," ucap Kaito di sela tawanya. Meiko mendadak malu. Cerita macam apa yang diberikan pada Kaito. Jangan-jangan saat dia ditraktir sundae cokelat gelap, dia tidak bisa menolak hasratnya untuk menambah porsi es. Atau saat dia ditraktir es banana split, dia juga tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk makan sehingga saat menunggu pesanan datang, air liurnya menetes tidak berhenti.

"Memangnya dia cerita apa sampai kau tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ceritakan padaku," pinta Meiko sambil ber-_puppy eyes_. Kaito yang melihat Meiko akhirnya kasihan. Dia menceritakan semua yang diceritakan Lola padanya.

"Lolaaaaaa, lain kali tidak akan aku terima traktiranmuuuuu!" jerit Meiko. Dia malu setengah mati karena cerita Lola. Tawa Kaito pun meledak. Dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada Lola.

"Sudah sudah...dia kan hanya mencoba jujur padaku," Kaito berusaha menenangkan Meiko.

"Mencoba jujur tidak sebegitunya juga. Huh!" Meiko mendengus sebal dan memalingkan muka dari Kaito. Kaito sendiri hanya mampu menahan tawanya akan sikap Meiko. Tak lama pandangan Kaito tertuju pada majalah musik yang dibeli Meiko. Diambilnya majalah itu dari pangkuan Meiko dan dibacanya perlahan.

"Wah lagu remake Nico Nico Douga menjadi peringkat utama! Supercell juga tidak kalah. Waaaah!" seru Kaito. Matanya berbinar-binar. Meiko memandangi Kaito dengan pandangan oh-Tuhan-ternyata-ada-yang-ngefans-sama-NND-juga dan menerjang Kaito dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar NND.

Siang itu berubah menjadi siang menyenangkan karena ternyata dua orang itu memiliki kesukaan yang sama.

* * *

><p><em>- 17 Juli 1995 -<em>

**:: SMA Seikan ::**

"Lola, Kaito ini saudara sepupumu?" tanya Meiko pada Lola saat mereka beristirahat di kantin.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Suka ya?" goda Lola.

"Ee, tidak kok. Kan aku hanya tanya. Masa tidak boleh."

"Orang bertanya pasti ada alasannya kan? Pasti suka ya."

"Lola! Aku baru kenal dia dua hari kok. Mana mungkin suka."

"Love at the first sight itu ada sayangku. Lagipula Kaito baik, banyak yang suka. Di SMA nya dia terkenal lho."

"Ngaco kau Lola. Siapa peduli. Mau dia terkenal atau tidak, bukan urusanku."

"Lalu tadi kenapa tanya?"

Dan perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai jam istirahat usai. Mulai dari Kaito ini sampai Kaito itu dikupas habis dalam perbincangan mereka. Dasar perempuan.

Kini Meiko bingung. Benarkah dia suka Kaito? Kalau iya, kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya tentang debaran cinta? Tapi dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Kaito. Aneh. Tidak ada yang dia mengerti tentang Kaito, dia, dan hubungan mereka.

Pulang sekolah Meiko buru-buru menuju halte bus untuk menemui Kaito. Dia hendak bertanya tentang macam hal padanya. Ternyata Kaito telah di sana, sedang menyantap es krim cone vanila. Meiko langsung mendatangi Kaito dan mereka berbincang seperti biasa.

* * *

><p><em>- 18 Juli 1995 -<em>

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Meiko bertemu dengan Kaito dan mengobrol. Bedanya kali ini Kaito nampak tidak bersemangat. Berkali-kali dia kebingungan saat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Meiko.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Meiko menyikut Kaito pelan.

"Ada hal yang harus tetap menjadi rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Perjumpaan mereka berakhir saat bus yang mereka tumpangi datang.

* * *

><p><em>- 19 Juli 1995 -<em>

Hari ini Kaito tidak datang. Meiko jadi menunggu bus sendirian. Entah kenapa sekarang Meiko jadi ke halte bus lebih awal, jadi bus yang ditumpanginya terlihat terlambat. Apa karena Kaito dia jadi rajin ke halte bus?

* * *

><p><em>- 20 Juli 1995 -<em>

Kaito tidak datang lagi. Ini sudah hari kedua Kaito tidak datang ke halte bus. Apa dia menemukan halte lain?

* * *

><p><em>- 21 Juli 1995 -<em>

Karena Kaito sudah dua hari tidak datang ke halte, Meiko bermaksud menanyakannya pada Lola.

Ketika ditanyai, Lola menjawab dengan asal-asalan dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lola, ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu. Tolong jawab aku jika kita memang masih teman. Kaito sudah dua hari ini tidak datang ke halte. Apa dia sakit? Atau ada hal lain?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"

"Lola kumohon! Aku mohon padamu. Mungkin kau benar, aku suka Kaito. Maka dari itu aku ingin tau sekarang dia ada di mana dan bagaimana."

"Meiko...Kaito...besok akan pindah dari Jepang ke Amerika. Orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan ke sana. Kaito bilang untuk tidak memberitahumu karena dia takut kau sedih."

Meiko langsung jatuh terduduk. Air matanya meleleh. Dia _shock_menerima kenyataan bahwa Kaito akan pindah...ke Amerika. Negara yang jauh dari Jepang.

Hari ini Meiko pulang dengan perasaan sedih.

* * *

><p><em>- 22 Juli 1995 -<em>

Begitu pulang sekolah, Meiko langsung berlari secepat kilat ke halte. Kaito akan ke halte untuk terakhir kalinya, kata Lola.

Sampai di halte, ternyata benar Kaito telah berada di sana, duduk di besi dekat tiang informasi bus. Kaito melambai ke arah Meiko dan tersenyum padanya. Meiko langsung lari dan memeluk Kaito erat, kemudian menangis di dadanya.

"Gomen."

"Baka. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pindah?"

"Aku takut kau sedih."

"Justru yang begini ini yang membuatku sedih."

"Maaf. Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Terima kasih banyak."

"...Sama-sama."

Bus yang biasa mereka tumpangi telah tiba. Namun kali ini tubuh Kaito menahan Meiko untuk naik. Dia melepaskan mufflernya dan memakaikannya pada Meiko.

"Cocok."

Kemudian Kaito mencium singkat, sangat singkat, bibir Meiko.

"Sekarang, ijinkan aku naik busnya duluan. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi," ucapnya sambil kemudian naik ke bus. Begitu busnya jalan, Kaito menuliskan 'lihat di bawah besi halte' di kaca bus menggunakan udara dari mulutnya. Sontak Meiko melihat ke bawah dan menemukan bingkisan berisi es krim cone vanila (yang ternyata gantungan kunci) serta sepucuk surat biru muda. Dibacanya surat biru muda itu.

'_Dear Meiko,_  
><em>Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini padamu karena takut kau sedih. Maaf.<em>

_Meiko, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihat dirimu bertingkah heboh di halte karena kepanasan. Kemudian berbagi es dan akhirnya mengobrol tentang grup musik kesukaan kita, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain yang mampu bertingkah sepertimu. Kau itu ekstrim, kau itu unik, kau itu beda, dan aku menyukaimu. Bodoh ya? Hehe._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan ini tapi kalau bisa berikan aku jawaban tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih bila kau juga menyukaiku._

_Oh ya, gantungan kuncinya dijaga ya. Khusus kuberikan jimatku untukmu :) Semoga dengan begitu kau selalu merasa ada aku didekatmu._

_Terima kasih atas segalanya Meiko. Kau yang membuatku merasa tidak kesepian saat di halte._  
><em>Tertanda,<em>  
><em>Kaito Shion<em>'

"Bakaito. Daisuki da..."

* * *

><p><em>- 23 Juli 2005 -<em>

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat tengah duduk di pinggiran besi halte sambil menikmati es krim cone vanila. Sebuah muffler biru dia kenakan, cukup aneh karena hari itu sangat panas. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Mau orang berpikiran apa, itu urusan mereka. Dia tetap pada dirinya sendiri.

"Meiko-san, kita bertemu lagi ya. Takdir kita memang bertemu di halte ini."

Suara tenor yang dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunan Meiko. Suara orang yang dicintainya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sepertinya memang takdir kita bertemu di sini lagi, Kaito-san."

Dua sejoli itu bertemu lagi, di musim panas yang seharusnya dulu mereka lewatkan bersama.

**...OWARI**

* * *

><p>Bah jelekkk kyaaa *ngumpet* Sob sob I know it's suck QAQ Sebenernya ini fic saya dedikasikan untuk membayar(?) fic yg telah dibuat <strong>Vienny<strong>. Thank you dear :)

(dan juga untuk sensei saya, Gie-sensei)

Maaf kalau jelek. Sudi kah anda memberikan review? Terima kasih.**  
><strong>


End file.
